User talk:Chiafriend12
Yes I am! Luckily the link was runescapefanfiction.wikia not runescape.fanfiction.wikia. w00t! Btw, did you make this wiki? Emosworld 07:52, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :Cool! Lets make our signatures now. Emosworld 07:56, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::I created our 2nd article, Fakes! W00t! 08:06, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::Or, how about, we merge our ideas together? We will create articles on fake items like a fake Bronze Zamorak Platebody, and we also have an article titled Fakes explaning what they are. I dunno.... 09:41, 24 September 2007 (UTC) 2 questions Hi there Chia =). Two questions. One, do you know how to import images from another wiki? I'd like to take the images from the http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Fakes page for our Fakes page. 2nd, do you know if we should/could copy the stuff from the adventure's tales over at RS wiki? This is all asuming that RSwiki decides to associate with us, of course. 11:55, 24 September 2007 (UTC) A question Are we allowed to post other peoples stories? User:Lexmarkman we can post everything that we can imagine possible in runescape, right? --Jigo22Walkie Talkie 01:28, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, i asked so my thingys of future links dont disturb anyone -- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 19:57, 27 September 2007 (UTC) L'Amour Toujours Love Everyday, i know a little french too, but not so to start a conversation, where did you got that phrase?-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 22:28, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Chia!!!!! =) Hey Chia, maybe I could be a admin.... :P 01:03, 3 October 2007 (UTC) : Just wanted to let ya know. 01:03, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and am familiar with templates, parser functions, and a number of MediaWiki extensions available on Wikia. So if you need help with any of those things (or wondering what the heck they are), don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Quartz skin Logos - For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . This will fill in the blank area at the top, left of the four links, with that image. Remember, even if you change your preferences to use the Monobook skin, all non-logged-in users, as well as all new users by default see the quartz smoke skin instead of the monobook skin. * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people maybe on sporadically, but I'm hoping to organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. -PanSola 19:12, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just to follow up on the IRC chat mentioned above, it's going to take place this coming Sunday, October 14th. The time will be: :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. -PanSola 10:18, 11 October 2007 (UTC) I have a question Can i use other peoples images on my signature?Please respond on my talk page.--nick_advent Making sysops. I think it's , I'm not sure, but I read it somewhere, hopefully it works out. 10:23, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :No problem. Emos Talk to me 01:15, 14 October 2007 (UTC) On I'm about to go on RS. Emosworld 01:24, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I'm on all RuneScape wikis. Emosworld 01:27, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll join! Emos Talk to me 05:47, 14 October 2007 (UTC) RfA Can you please vote for my RfA here. Thanks. 05:29, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Battle of Asgarnia Im confused. Will this battle be role-played out in actual RS, or will we just write it out here on this wiki, like writing a role play on the forums? Arnie 13:04, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :i want to join, thanks for the invitation-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 17:45, 14 October 2007 (UTC) ::Reply to Evil dude: It's a text role-play. I don't plan on a battle out in RuneScape. 20:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Officer Thanks for the invite. I'd like to be an officer of the Asgarnian Marine Corps. Also, when does the battle start? Earthere 15:26, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :You can be a White Knight (equal to 1st Lieutenant on U.S. army). The battle starts whenever someone signs up to attack Asgarnia. Don't expect an in-game battle. It's all role-played on the Wiki. 20:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) The Asgarnia Battle Thing Is it members only?I'm a non-mem and where is it?And also if i do participate,i wont be on my main.--Nick_advent18:09, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :It's a text-based Wiki role-play. No in-game battle for mutliple reasons: #Asgarnia isn't PvP #It'd be, like, 6 guys in a battle. That'd be both short, and plotless. #I'm chicken to PvP people when not in a mini-game. 20:39, 14 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, I am going to join this battle, but this time as an attacker. I will post here the name of the army i will create to attack Falador when i think of a name. Arnie 15:04, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Wait, i have one; the Legion of Skaroth. Please reply to say if this army can attack Asgarnia. Arnie 15:15, 15 October 2007 (UTC) :1,000 members? Pwnage. :) <1,000 members? Sure. :)> 23:44, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for neutralling me on my RfA! 21:43, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Sweetness Thanks for using my logo. =D Earthere 21:03, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Station That sounds fine. Earthere 21:50, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Admin Powers to add admin powers you go to the page and follow the instructions, as simple as that.-- Jigo22Walkie Talkie 00:44, 19 October 2007 (UTC) :I already told him that. 06:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Lvl 4 Treasure trail rewards Sure, I'll do it now. 06:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Elmo The guy off Sesame Street. And, I also named him Elmo because lots of people confuse my username with Elmosworld. 20:48, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Fixed Im sorry, i wasn't aware of that rule. I have changed the post, so none of your characters are in it, but dwarves instead. At the end of the post, it says the dwarf is about to warn the marine corps. I would like it if you made the dwarf say that the Slitheen monster is about to unleash its doomsday device, and your characters have to stop it. Arnie 21:10, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Marine corps Since i am not allowed to use your characters, can i make up my own Asgarnian marine corps private? This private would be killed, trying to save the world. Arnie 11:43, 21 October 2007 (UTC) It was a coincidence, i have nothing against Tarikochi. Arnie 08:11, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Can i join? Can i join the battle of Asgarnia to defend?-- World 38!!! 20:41, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Continuing that message.....Yes, ok i'll be in the marine corps World 38!!! 20:50, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Or no i wanna make my own!--World 38!!!18:52, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Ummmm sorry for posting so much on this same paot.....But for jojning the BoA do i just put my name in defenders of asgarnia if i want to defend and post the name of my orginization? TYVM --World 38!!!01:10, 31 October 2007 (UTC) The (wowican'tevenspellthenameofmyownroleplayingclanthatisattackingasgarnia) Order You're not pushy at all! I've changed my forces to 600 65+ clan members, is that OK? And i'll PM you next time I use 'MW or the 'AMC. Ugozima 11:56, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :I have an idea, but it might not work. How about some of the Shmmwhatevers break off and defend Asgarnia? It's ok by me, if you want to do it i'll create it in a jiffy. Ugozima 15:15, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :: Ok. 20:55, 27 October 2007 (UTC) :::In Chappie 27 (by none other than me), the leader of the breakoff group, Fdpth, rescues McWhite and his soldier, ok? 00:17, 28 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry. Next time I'll give more than a two-seconds notice. And the screaming marine is the jailed one (Telen. Couldn't resist naming him). You could just have McWhite and Telen visit King Roald, and then explain everything, you know. 00:42, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Sorry about the late notice. In Chappie 33, Fdpth grows magic trees to protect Fally, and 'McW teles in and criticizes them. Pretty dull chappie... 20:52, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::In Chappie 39, all i'm telling you is that I use McWhite. I don't wanna reveal anything else! It's so dramatic! 11:13, 31 October 2007 (UTC) RuneScape - Peacekeepers Dear , You are invited to this wiki's second role-play story! And no, I'm not copying Chia with a battle. Instead, this one is about a peacekeeping group from Yanille that travels the world and keeps peace in places of war. So here's the idea: 1) You make characters to either help keep the peace, or shatter it. 2) The peacekeepers try to make peace. 3) Someone wins! Who? We don't know! It's up to you! So turn on your creativity, click on this link, and get writing! Your fellow RSFFWikian, 15:55, 28 October 2007 (UTC) (Note: This message needs no reply; it is sent to everyone on the wiki.) Help! I know how yo put in external images, but how do I scale them down? For example: http://images.wikia.com/uncyclopedia/images/5/59/Cthulhu-elections.gif comes up as http://images.wikia.com/uncyclopedia/images/5/59/Cthulhu-elections.gif(too big for your talk page, don't want to clutter it...). But I want it smaller so it can go on mah siggah. Help??? 17:24, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :Thnx. OMGOMG!11!!!73315p34k3r!!!!!111!!!one1! 10:41, 29 October 2007 (UTC) What can I add here? I just realized this wiki existed, and I definitely wanna join! What kind of stuff can I add to the wiki? Made-up quests? Made-up items? Whatever I want? I have a notebook full of RS ideas ^^. Cashman286 talk 17:27, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Teh future After a little bit, I'm gonna nominate myself for adminship. When should that "little bit" of time be. How many edits should I have? 17:41, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Just more goodies to do ^_^. I love this wiki :P. 20:20, 29 October 2007 (UTC) t3h 1090n3$$ Thanks for supporting my logo; could you please upload it? I have no idea how, and I don't want you posting the way to change the logo on my talk page for everyone to see... 21:21, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Actually, I was showing a horse in the bottom right, and I was showing what players begged for, and what they actually got (Dragon platebody=spinning plate, hore=toy horsey...)... 23:55, 29 October 2007 (UTC)